


Of Kittens and Ladybugs

by nyahchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Smut, Smut, boop, pure cute smut, sluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyahchatnoir/pseuds/nyahchatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daytime patrol leads to some very hot and heavy circumstances... Basically sexy time mixed in with a crap ton of fluff. Read at your own risk. Ladynoir & Adrienette smut. M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kittens and Ladybugs

**Welp, I have no idea what I'm doing with this but maybe someone will like it. Once I get started on a thought, I simply always have to go through with it, even if it may not be entirely conventional! *nervous laughter***

**Anyways, here is a one-shot chop-full of fluffy Adrienette/Ladynoir smut. You can thank me later. Enjoy!~**

**Also, none of the characters mentioned in this belong to me. Just saying.**

* * *

Ladybug gasped when she felt the wait of her fiance's hands around her hips. Feeling caught off guard, the heroine swung around to swat them away; however, the sensation of his fingers pressing possessively into her sides gave her instant pause. The clever blonde grinned down at his prey, and he placed his chin upon her shoulder, mischievously rubbing his face against the bare skin of her neck. A wracking shudder escaped her.

"C-Chat Noir?" her choked retort turned into a helpless whisper, as he kept himself taut against her back, allowing her to feel his heat. They stood upon the top of a very high building where no one else could see them; there were no planes in the sky, and only pigeons flew upward, high above the bustling streets of Paris. The two knew of each other's identity, for they had learned the truth years before, and they were essentially alone to the world at this moment. Just two lovers for a moment. Two people touching one another. The small contact of skin-to-skin, and the raging flush of their joint pent up sexual desires.

The cat blew a dangerous puff of hot air against her exposed collar.

Amused by her timid squirm, the feline drew a wet tongue up along the exposed nectar of her plump skin to her earlobe where he gently lapped at the delicious substance, before he suddenly gave a sneaky smile.

With his breath eerily damp, he spoke sultry within her ear, "Do you know what I think, mon petit insecte?"

His underhanded question forced her to give a tight harrumph, while her stomach tied itself into a direct knot. Her speech came out as a thick murmur when she replied, "I never know what you're thinking… Adrien."

The woman's throat became tight with slight excitement, as she sexily revealed his true name. The man in question only wrapped his arms further around her body, slowly slinking his hands down to the heated area between her thighs. A damp wetness met him there, and he cupped the area with fervor, determinedly keeping his hand rooted on the spot. Oh god. Ladybug threw her head back onto his shoulder in ecstasy and almost said his name once more, but she roguishly held her tongue, mentally teasing him with her quietness.

The cheeky woman knew that Chat Noir loved it when Ladybug spoke his name. The tightness of warm leather excitedly growing behind her only determined that fact, and Adrien made sure to press the length of his front directly between the hills of her backside. His lady let out a heated groan, subconsciously pressing her back into him. The hand around her front stayed cupped, and a completely delighted yet husky chuckle escaped him.

"O-Oh. My beautiful lady," the man huskily groaned in want to the woman in his arms, humorously digging his hand further around her edges. He pressed as close as he could to her backside, his length growing harder, and the arousal in his voice left her smirking. Marinette loved how he was having a hard time coming up with a coherent thought, "W-Why do you torment me so?"

Adrien, still in his cat suit, paused for a long second just reveling in the feel of her gorgeously toned body resting taut against his suited chest. It felt amazing, because every touch was as delectable as the last. The heat simmered lusciously against their bodies. Très bon. Très miraculeuse.

Ladybug gave a gentle snicker and sneakily placed her hands behind his back, elegantly resting her hands upon his ass. She gave him a tight squeeze, knowing that he loved the pain. His body moved with the pressure, a jolt of rushing lightning pulsing through him, and his front bucked into her. The masked woman flushed, her own body reacting to the action, and she gasped aloud when his hand began to move against her, sneakily rubbing her covered opening back and forth; back and forth. Both the thought and feel of his repeated motions – the idea of him meticulously trying to get her off – elicited a hushed whimper from the woman, forcing the raven haired heroine to give a shaky sigh. Her lover pressed his nose into the crook of her neck and sniffed delightedly at what he found there. The smell of fresh cookies and pies made him want to eat her up as much as he could. He wanted to take her, all of her, and use her deliciously hot body for himself. He was not a selfish man; however, when it came to Marinette, the hopelessly in love blonde could not help but make a tad exception.

Grinding indelicately into her, Chat Noir gave a smirked, and he worked away at her lower half, grunting a little as his fiancé gave him a few dangerously firm squeezes. The man could only clench his teeth in a rush of heat – the edges of them slightly sharp from transforming – and nibble softly like an enthused kitten at her neck. Suddenly, this ended when the urge to take a bite led him to aptly move the force of his other hand from her waist to her breast where he engulfed the whole of its soft roundness within his palm. Instantly, the woman in his arms gasped for air, arched once more, and a delightful moan left her completely breathless; her form held flushed and earnest against his own.

"Mm," his cherished lady groaned, as she licked ravishingly at her lips, forever loving the feel of her favorite cat touching her. The man grew hotter at the sound of her ardently panting song and hastened his movements, "n-now _that's_ a good little pussy cat."

Her praise made him buck again, a rough whisper escaping his usually articulate thoughts.

"O-Oh, my lady. M-My Marinette," the name of his beloved fell from his gorgeous lips like a mantra, and he pushed and pulled vehemently at her breast. Her name was called out like it was life, like it was his only sustenance, and the heated manner of it, spoken broken and full of need, left her grinding helplessly into him. All she could do was revel in him, and a blushing whimper left her mouth, as she promptly knew what her darling wanted.

"A-Adrien," she purposefully whimpered, knowing that her calls were what edged him forward. It filled her with a flooding and delicious pride when he quickened his movements once more, his hand starting to delve into her folds, as he rubbed and rubbed at her spot. A searing liquid began to spill along his fingers, and it encouraged him to take it farther. The man panting with need behind her could only rub himself faster at her call; his name was so undeniably good when it was released from her lips. He loved that his lady wanted him. Not Chat Noir, but _him_. The other half of him that most people did not even care to know. The other half whom his father had neglected. The other half which used to be utterly alone and friendless. The Adrien who met the love of his life on his first day of middle school.

The man always wanted her to say his name.

"A-Again," a tender plea left his lips, and he stuttered, "My princess."

That was his pet name for Marinette; my lady, my princess, my bugaboo. The thought of his utter devotion and hearing it in his tone only made her wetter and wetter. Idly, her mind wondered how in the world she had managed to get so lucky, before she felt the heat gradually building inside her. She whimpered a flushed, "Adrien."

"Princess," he immediately called.

"A-Adrien."

The male in question could feel himself already coming dangerously close to the edge, as his lady was commanding him to want her. The heat boiled in his groin, and she started to tear up at the welcomed sensation growing inside her folds. He wanted to please her in all the right ways; he wanted to please her hard and rough, and soft and gentle. He wanted her to be pleased with his work, because when his sweetheart was pleased, her cat was pleased. She cared and wanted to please him, Adrien, and the thought had him teetering wildly over the edge.

"C-Can I?" his breathy request had her smiling through her desire, and she let him grind aggressively on her backside. She felt heavenly, her lower half on fire, as he worked both sides of her slim body into a dangerous need; a rocky sigh left her.

Feeling naughty, the woman panted, just as huskily, "I-I don't know. C-Can you?"

Chat Noir would have usually laughed, but the man could not; he was facing a continuing bout of inborn touchiness.

"A-Are you close?" the needy probe escaped his open lips – just another useless question, her mind somewhat seriously noted – and Marinette moaned against him. The woman was almost as lightheaded as her partner was.

"W-Whuh? Uh-huh," was all she murmured, as the feel of his touch rapidly led the pair through an ongoing buildup of mouthwatering passion. Wave after wave, the duo felt the heat rising between them like the sun. Marinette was the moth to Adrien's flame, while he was the fire which marked her. Two halves of the same whole; their movements were in sync. The couple moved in time with one another, a deafening tension tightening inside their lower selves. He was fully hard, despite the fact that she stayed soft and juicy. The natural difference was enticing to his animalistic side. This was _just_ how he loved his little ladybug.

"Oh god," her voice eventually choked, "A-Adrien."

As the heat became sweltering, she bent along with his every movement, panting her delicious breaths with every stroke, harder and harder, again and again. "A-Adrien, oh my god. Y-Yes baby, just like that. Ooh, it's so good kitty. So good, Adrien. O-Oh yes."

Her fiancé became frantic with his love for her, his lust overpowering him, and he pushed as far against her as he could, as he led them through another wave of heat. The man was a single step from falling now, falling over the edge, and he wanted his precious love-bug to fall with him, too. He wished to share with her his excitement, to share his love with her, and he wanted to show his devotion. He wanted her to know the things he would loyally do for her, for her to feel the things he would gladly do _to_ her. Oh, god. Adrien loved her so much.

"I'm gonna-"

"M-Me too," Ladybug replied, always on the same page with him. They understood each other even when they said nothing at all.

Adrien felt himself get lost within her, and he whimpered a sexy "I love you" into her ear. The woman's knees buckled a little, and she hopelessly answered his declaration.

"F-Forever and always," she took in a mighty gasp, as she felt her warmth start to inadvertently jerk into him. She breathed in deep when he beat against her back like a pair of erratic wings.

"P-Please," he whimpered, "With me, my lady."

A lone, precipitous response escaped her, before bright lights filled their senses.

"Okay."

"A-Ah," a synchronized held back cry left the lovers' lips, as both subconsciously collapsed into the other one, and a beautiful wave – neigh a plethora of waves – of pleasure rocked through their bones. The emotions left behind by their joint effort seemed to only settle deep within their souls, and the two loved every private second of it.

Chat Noir closed his eyes in relief, now fully contented, and he moved his neck to lay his head on her crown. A gentle, loving croon of a purr emitted from deep inside his throat. God, he utterly adored this woman. Beneath his hands, Marinette could only giggle kindly, as she leaned into his strong embrace, her thoughts coming to her in a mixture of dopamine and care.

The cat's tender purring came to a sudden pause when he gratefully whispered, "I am _so_ lucky to be marrying you."

"Well, of course you are," came Marinette's joking reply; although, she carefully stroked his cheek. The length of it was strong and toned from their many years together, and the slight blonde hairs just beginning to emerge from his pores after only a day of not shaving made her smile dotingly up at him. A tender buzzing coo emitted from her throat.

"Just as I am, my little kitty. Just as I am."


End file.
